


Love, Draco

by evelyndepp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyndepp/pseuds/evelyndepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters Narcissa received from her son throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Draco

_1 st December  1991_

_Dear Mother,_

_I have only just unpacked my trunk and I’m really tired, but I thought I should write your letter now because tomorrow is a first proper school day and I might not have time to do it._

_Have you and father received Hogwarts’ owl already? I’m a **Slytherin**!!! Finally!! Vince is too, and Theo, and Greg (the boy we met on the platform). There is also Blaise Zabini, I think father might know his father through the Ministry, right? The dormitory looks amazing, and the common room (like you said), and the whole castle, too, though we haven’t seen much yet. Professor Dumbledore really is a bit weird, but not so bad at all, I think._

_You’ll never guess what happened on the train. Do you know who I met? Harry Potter. I knew he would be in the same year as me, of course, but It was still kind of strange to see the actual HIM. And you won’t believe it, but I did meet him before. At Madam Malkin’s last month, he was the boy in awful clothes I told you about! Strange, right? HE is kind of strange, too. I think he made friends with a Weasley. With a **Weasley** , mother! I don’t know what he’s thinking, he’s Harry Potter, after all. I talked to him a little, so he knows who I am now. I’m sure he’ll want to be friends, too, won’t he?  I think he will. He got in Gryffindor, though,  but this shouldn’t be such a problem, right? Anyway, I will update you later, don’t worry._

_I think i should go now. Tomorrow we have Transfiguration, Potions (yay!) and History of Magic. I'll write in the end of the week to tell you about all the classes, ok?_  
 _Tell father hi from me. I miss you both already, a bit._  
  
 _Love,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._  
  


                                                                                                                 ~*~

  
  
 _11 th December  1992_  
  
 _Dear Mother,_  
  
 _Thank you for the chocolate and those great new quills. I'm almost halfway through it (the chocolate), so you should probably consider sending more in the near future. Crabbe and Goyle go a bit mental for it, too, but can you really blame them?_  
  
 _Do not be concerned about the dueling thing. I'm perfectly fine, of course, as it was totally safe with Snape there (though Lockhart is a complete nutcase, but that's old news). Potter got away unharmed, too, which is a pity. I won't be surprised if you know this by now (seeing as everyone already does), but i feel obliged to tell you myself - Potter speaks with snakes. I saw and heard it myself. Mother, Harry Potter **SPEAKS PARSELTOUNGE**! Theo says he could somehow be related to Salazar Slytherin, but it just can't be, can it?  Anyway, he couldn't get more annoying even if he tried, especially now, with the whole Chamber business (yes, i am staying away from it all, i know i promised) and the entire school babbling about it. I think i might perish soon, though, if i hear the word "Potter" one more time, which is very likely. WHAT is so interesting about him and the snake-talking, anyway? Thankfully, our common room seems to be mostly deprived of this nonsense, so i intend to spend as much free time there as i can until this madness ceases to exist._  
  
 _Running late for a Quidditch practice now, oops. I'll have to write about classes in the next latter, sorry. (Do not forget about the additional supply of chocolate, please)._  
  
 _Love,_

_Son._

 

                                                                                                                  ~*~

  
  
  
 _6 th September  1993_  
  
 _Mother,_  
  
 _I hope that this letter reaches you as fast as possible, as i want to assure you that there really is no need in your arrival at Hogwarts. The amount of my sufferings is slowly decreasing, as the lethal threat has mercifully passed. I'm resting in a Hospital Wing for now. Madam Pomfrey says i can leave first thing on Monday morning, which is a bit premature, i think, but no one seems to care about the depth of my emotional, not just physical, trauma. Still, no need to come here at all. Let father handle that bloody idiot Hagrid ("a teacher", HA!) and his sodding chicken._  
  
 _If you must know, this was all Potter's fault. As it usually is. Apparently, even hippogriffs love him. More than that - they bow to him and take him on rides around the school grounds. Pathetic. But yet again, would you expect a chicken to be selective?_  
  
 _I wonder what he's doing now. Potter, not the chicken. I'd bet all my galleons on some miserable, "noble" activity, like comforting Hagrid after the disaster that was his first lesson. As if HAGRID is the one who needs comfort right now, of all people. Ha._  
  
 _I can hear high-pitched noises coming from the corridor now, which sound a hell lot like Pansy. Must appear to be asleep at once, or she'll smother me with absolutely unnecessary affection._ Girls.  
  
 _Don't worry too much and write back as soon as you can. Some sweets would be nice, too._  
  
 _Your suffering child,_

_Draco._

 

                                                                                                                   ~*~

  
  
  
 _26th December, 1994_  
  
 _Dear Mum,_  
  
 _Merry Christmas!_  
 _Thank you for all the presents, they were lovely, as always. Pity we aren't playing Quidditch this year, because those new dragon skin gloves are just excellent. Pansy and Theo asked me to thank you on their behalf, so here you go. Vince and Greg didn't, but believe me, they were pleased with their presents as well._  
  
 _I know i promised to write about the Yule Ball. "In details", as you asked for. Well, it was bearable. One Beauxbatons' guy was telling us what kind of annual balls they have back home,  and ours really does pale in comparison, but still: for Hogwarts, it was alright._  
  
 _I'm not sure how much you want to know about a dancing Filch (for Salazar's sake, no one needed to see THAT), drunk Hufflepuffs (Merlin_ ) _, and a nightmare-of-a-date Pansy (who insisted on wrinkling my robes, stepping on my toes and just generally being annoying). Not to mention that she kept pecking me on the cheek every five minutes, and then, as if that wasn't unfair enough, accused me of neglecting her and oggling Parvati Patil. **Parvati Patil** , mother. I'm not even sure you'll know who that is. Can't say i blame you. I don't know where the ridiculous accusation even came from, considering the fact she isn't even remotely interesting. Which is a complete mystery as to why exactly Potter chose her as a date. Probably because no one else would have the spectacled git. _The way he dances _, mother! I would have laughed out loud, if i were raised in the woods. As Potter apparently was. Mercifully, he left early, dragging after the Weasel and a seemingly angry Granger (who managed to look presentable for the first time in her life)._  
  
 _To sum it up, i managed to survive the horror and even had a relatively nice time. I hope you and father are proud._  
  
 _Looking forward to the rest of the holidays now, and then The Second Task. Not so looking forward to classes just yet, though._  
  
 _Enjoy your time in France!_  
  
 _Love,_

_Draco._

 

                                                                                                                   ~*~

  
  
  
  
 _2 nd October  1995_

_Dear Mother,_

_Thank you for your letter. Which was really short and not at all informative, I must say, but I do understand that this is how things are going to be from now on. Hard to discuss certain… topics via letters. Not safe, too._

_September has been rather dull so far. All the teachers seem to talk of nothing but O.W.L.s. As if we don’t know that we should “pay attention, do our best, not put things off” etc. Crabbe and Goyle are intently ignoring it all, though, so I’m afraid I’ll have to do three times as much work soon, just to drug the idiots through the finals somehow in the end of the year._

_On a slightly more interesting note, the whole castle is buzzing with gossips. It was fun for the first two weeks, but the longer everyone is on it – the more annoying it gets. Especially when I’m one of those few people who know the truth. Which leads me to Potter. And Gryffindors. Gryffindors, who are being absolutely pathetic. First of all, every single one of them seems to believe The Prophet, which is hilarious in itself. Second of all, yesterday Blaise heard Finnigan (Potter’s dormmate) going on about Potter being “explosive” and “impossible to deal with this year”. Now, talk about house unity. I always knew their glorified Gryffindor friendship was nothing more than a myth.  But a hex in the back from your own dormmate? That is… something. Not that I care, of course, just stating the obvious._

_I guess you want to hear about Umbridge now. She is alright, really. If you agree with everything she comes up with, that is, and I really have no reason not to. (She also can’t stand Potter.  Which is new for a DADA teacher. And refreshing. The feeling seems to be mutual, as he got a detention during the first minutes of our first class this year)._

_Do write me about how you are doing. Whatever you can. Can’t wait for Christmas already._

_Love,_

_Draco._

_~*~_

 

_11 th February  1997_

_Mother,_

_Thank you for the last package. I suppose it arrived much later that you intended for it to. The checkup of all the incoming mail is even more thorough after the holidays. Even so, everything was delivered safely in the end. You know how much I love my chocolate. Thank you again._

_Worry less about me and more about yourself. I hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

 

 

__~*~_                                      _

_28 th January  1998_

_Mom, can I stay with you and father tonight? Please? I’ll be careful in the corridors._

_P.S. Are Greyback and Yaxley back? I heard the voices downstairs._

_D_

 

 

__~*~__

  


_15 th July  2001_

_Dear Mother and Andromeda,_

_I’m writing to inform you that I’m outraged._

_To be fair, I knew something was coming, with all the weird looks, mysterious owls and stuff. But to leave your only child (and nephew) alone like THAT?? How cruel must you be?_

_This letter was meant to be short, but I feel like it would be beneficial to pour my fury onto someone, and you two, like no one else, deserve to be on the receiving end._

_And NO, Mother, I’m NOT being overdramatic.  If you must know, I thought that “a little vacation for three to France” meant you, aunt and Teddy. Most definitely not you, aunt and FATHER! (I’ll neglect to mention how I would’ve preferred to be informed of your departure beforehand). And don’t get me wrong, I’d love to have Teddy over for 2 weeks, I really would. The little bugger is quite adorable, after all. Now, couldn’t you just leave him with ME? At the Manor? Am I not qualified enough to look after him ON MY OWN?_

_Anyway, I am leaving for London in fifteen minutes. Potter in his letter said they’d be waiting for me in some sort of a muggle park. After which, and I’m quoting, I am “welcome to join them at Grimmauld Place for lunch”. I’m not having lunches with Harry Potter, no matter how much Teddy “would like that”. And I’m certainly not walking around parks with the Gryffindor prat. And I’m DEFINITELY not spending the next two weeks in his company. He can easily handle Teddy on his own. Which is precisely what I’m going to tell Potter today._

_I hope you’re pleased with yourself._

_Say hello to Father. I’m sure he wasn’t behind all of this. (And if he was, do all of us a favor and fire-call St Mungo’s immediately)._

_~~Love,~~ _

_Draco._

__~*~_ _

 

 

_30 th July  2001_

_Mother,_

_As saddened as I am about your delayed return home, do take your time. You three deserve a long, good holiday. Teddy and I are doing fine. So is Potter._

_Missing you,_

_Draco._

 

__~*~_ _

  
  
_10th December  2001_  
  
 _Dear Draco,_

_I hope this letter reaches you safely and in time. Please, take care of Orion as soon as he arrives at your flat. I feel bad for sending him to London in such a blizzard, especially to your new place he hasn't been to yet, but, seeing as you still haven’t connected your Floo, I really don’t have much of a choice._

_Your aunt has just fire-called me to confirm our Christmas plans. We’ll be expecting her and Teddy at the Manor on 23 rd of December. They will leave on 26th to go visit the Weasleys. Now, I only need your confirmation. I’ve had a talk with your father already, so you shouldn’t worry about any possible complications. He will behave himself._

_You can arrive and leave at any time you want, of course. I’m sure you two have many other things to do on holidays, but It would be really lovely to spend Christmas together._

_Send Harry my love._

_Mother._  


 

**Author's Note:**

> In some way inspired by this tumblr post http://bigquidditchhero.tumblr.com/post/96570762021/3rd-september-1991-dear-mum-and-dad-sorry-it
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
